Unchanging Love
by Nagato-Chan19
Summary: She came to that exact place. Every year. And so did he. He changed. He grew. But she was always same. Vampire Fic Rated M GaaSaku Lemon Oneshot


**Sum: She came to that exact place. Every year. And so did he. He changed. He grew. But she was always same. Unchanging. **

Unchanging Love

Gaara POV aged 6

It was a dark and warm Suna night. I sat on the outskirts of the village. The dry and barren desert surrounding me.

I sighed.

_Why me?_

I heard someone behind me. A kunai whizzed past my head.

I turned suddenly to see an assassin shinobi.

_Why is it always me?_

I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted it to stop.

I stared at the assassin infront of me.

I willed my sand to stop. I begged it to not protect me.

To let me die already.

The assassin slowly crept twords me. Kunai in hand. He then stood over me, his weapon raised, ready to kill.

_Why did it have to be me?_

I closed my eyes tightly as I awaited my fate.

There was a sickening wet slashing sound. Then a deafening crunch echoed threw the empty desert.

I felt something warm and moist drip on my face.

"Open your eyes. It's alright." A womans voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. They widened at the sight infront of me.

A beautiful woman, at least sixteen, kneeling infront of me. Her hair was the colour of cherry blossom petals and her skin was like fresh milk.

But what caught my attention, was the blood.

It was splattered all over her face, hands and some of it was in her hair.

I looked behind her to see the assassin sprawled out on the ground. His arms looked like they were almost twisted off of his body. His head was missing and blood spilled from his decapitated neck.

But his body looked like most of the blood was... Drained from him.

There was a creasent shape on his shoulder. Like a bite mark.

"Did... Did y-you...-"

"Kill him? Yeah." She said.

I got a good look at her this time.

Her eyes. They were blood red and had a firey glow to them.

My heart was lodged in my throut and I felt myself gag at the smell of the blood and the sight of the assassins mangeled corpse.

"What? It's only blood." She said.

I felt my face for the liquid that was there.

Blood.

My face was contorted in fear.

I stared at the woman.

"You'll be ok kid. I won't let them hurt you." She said.

I stared up at her.

I suddenly... Didn't feel afraid anymore.

I lifted my shakey and small hand up to her face. I wiped some of the blood away. But it still stained her skin.

"T-th-thank y-you." I stuttered.

She smiled.

"Don't mention it." She said.

She slowly got up.

"Cioa." She said.

"W-wait!" I yelled.

"Hm? What is it kid?"

"Could you stay here for a little while longer? I... I don't wanna.. Be alone." I whimpered.

I felt my tears start to well up in my eyes.

Her face sofened.

"Sure... But only for a little while." She said while looking up at the sky.

I smiled a happy smile. I wouldn't be alone.

She sat down and so did I.

I no longer felt uncomfortable with the corpse behind us.

"W... What are you?" I asked.

"There have been many names for us. Demons. Blood drinkers. Creatures of the night. But one that a child like you would be familar with, is the term, Vampire." She said as she gazed out into the sandy desert.

"V-Vampire." I whispered.

"Yes. My kind need to drink blood to survive." She said.

"Does that mean.. You can't ever age or die?" I asked.

"I can die. If I go out in the sun. My body will turn to ash if day light touches it." She said.

My eyes widened.

"Does your heart beat?" I asked.

"No. It hasn't for a long time." She said.

I placed a hand over where her heart would be. Nothing.

She was a walking dead person.

"Hey, kid. Why was that assassin after you?" She asked.

I looked down.

_If she finds out what I am... She might leave._

I stayed quiet.

"It's ok. Can't be as bad as what I've done." She said.

"It is." I whispered.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Then realisation hit her.

"You must be Gaara no Sabuku." She stated.

My head snaped up at her.

"I heard the story from some villagers." She said.

I waited for her to get up and leave me. But she didn't.

"Tch. They're all idoits if you ask me. You don't seem that bad. And as far as the demon inside you... You're like a.. prison that keeps the... Monster away. Am I making any sense?" She asked and turned to me.

I shook my head.

She brought her hand up to tap her chin in thought.

"You may have that demon inside you, but isn't it better than having it out there and destroying the village? They should be greatful that you shoulder this burden for them. Gaara. You're a hero to this village." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

I sat in shock.

_I'm.. A hero?_

"And never let anyone tell you otherwise. Got that?" She said.

I nodded and smiled once again.

"Thank you-... Um... What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm Sakura." She said.

"Thank you Sakura!" I said and hugged her.

She seemed surprised at my action but still patted my back.

"Well, daylights coming. I gotta leave now." She said.

"Hey! Will you be here tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I only come to Suna once a year. I'm leaving tomorrow night." She said.

My smile fell.

"Oh.. I guess this is the last time I'll ever see you..." I said as tears rolled down my face.

She looked over as me and smiled softly.

"Look. Do you know what a compromise is?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"It's like, making a deal. I come to Suna once a year. And I'll be coming next year aswell. You be here on this very spot, at this very time, every year on the same day. Alright? But in return, for me coming here, you have to show those villagers that you are a hero to this village. Aim higher than anyother person in this village... I want you.. To aim to be the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand. You got that Gaara?" She said.

I jumped up.

"But the villagers hate me! I could never be the Kazekage!" I shouted.

"But Gaara. You have to try. You need to conect with the people. Any assassin comes at you again, break their hands, arms and legs with that sand of yours. Don't kill them. Show them that you are not a killer. Help others in the village. If they like it or not. Show them Gaara. You are no monster. I know you will do it Gaara." She said and began to walk away.

"Why do you beleive in me so much!" I shouted after you.

"Because, you're just like me. People take one look at us and think we're monsters. I know that kind of pain and lonliness you've felt Gaara. I've lived through centuries of it." She said.

I stopped for a moment.

"You promise to be here? Every year!" I yelled after her.

"I'd promise on my soul, if I had one!" She yelled.

I smiled.

_Good enough for me._

She then raised her hand to wave at me.

I blinked and she was gone with a cloud of dust left in her wake.

_I will see you again. And when I do, I'll be a changed person!_

ONE YEAR LATER...

I waited in silence. Sitting at the same spot I met her a year ago.

_Where is she?_

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Gaara." An angelic voice said.

I turned to see her. Her eyes were not the red colour they once were on that night one year ago. They were a beautiful emerald green. And there was no blood this time either. Sakura also looked like she was the exact same age she was a year ago.

"Sakura!" I jumped up and ran over to her, wraping my arms around her slim waiste and burying my head into the cloth covering her stomach.

"I guess you missed me." She laughed and patted my head.

I nodded.

She kneeled down to me.

"You got taller." She stated.

I nodded again.

"Yup!" I said poudly.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I stated in the Ninja Acadamy today! And guess what! Kankuro and Temari walked me there. We've all become really close!" I said.

"Oh yes, your brother and sister." She smiled.

We spent the night talking about everything and anything that came to mind.

The night was coming to an end and I wished she didn't have to go.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Gaara. But I won't be seeing you for another six years." She sighed sadly.

"What! Why!" I asked as I clung to her, not wanting her to leave.

"There is someone I'm seaching for, and hopefully they will give me the answers I need." She said.

I held on tighter.

_Six years?_

"Hey, don't worry Gaara. It's not all bad. I swear, I will see you again. And I'll write to you. And when I come back, you better be a taller." She smirked.

"Hey!" I pouted.

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Goodbye Sakura." I sighed.

"Hehe. I don't like saying 'goodbye'. It's not like it's the last time you'll ever see me! I promise I'll see you again Gaara. So don't say 'goodbye'. Say 'see you later' or something like that." She laughed.

"See you later Gaara." She laughed.

I watched as she vanished from my sight.

_See you later. Sakura._

SIX YEARS LATER... Gaara aged 13...

Tonight was the night.

I ran a hand threw my hair for what seemed like the one hurderth time.

"Gaara?" Her voice asked.

I turned to see her. Her hair was longer, no longer shoulder length, but it was now down past her hips. It swayed in the wind.

"S-Sakura?" I breathed.

"It is you! Boy, you grew! You're taller than me now and-"

I didn't let her finsh. I threw my arms around her in a vice grip, like I had done six years ago.

"Sakura." I sighed.

She still smelled like strawberries.

I was a bit taller than her now so I was able to hold her properly.

Her arms slowly snaked around me and hugged me tighter.

"It's been so long. You've changed." She said.

"Yeah. But you didn't. Except for your hair. It's really long now." I said.

She pulled away and smiled.

"How have you been Gaara?" She asked.

I smiled.

"I'm now the Kazekage's apprentice! That means, when he steps down, I'm next in line for the job!" I stated proudly.

"That's marvolous news Gaara." She said.

I laughed excitedly.

_She's here! She's finally here!_

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"And I you, Gaara." She said.

"Did you get those answers you needed?" I asked.

"Almost. Soon." She said quietly.

I saw the way her mood changed so I dropped the subject.

She asked me about how my life was getting on, how my family was, ect.

And I had to ask her the question.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Did you um... Meet any guys on your travels? Like.. Have any relationships?" I asked.

"None that lasted more than a night." She said.

_SOMEONE TOUCHED HER! OH MAN I'M PISSED!_

I huffed.

"You shouldn't do that kind of stuff if you're not married." I grumped.

"Gaara. I'm an immortal being. It'll be a while til I'm married." She chuckled.

_Hello! I'm here? There may be an age difference, but you're immortal, you can wait!_

"Anyway. It's time for me to go. I'll see you next year Gaara." She said.

I sighed. I had waited six years for this and it felt like she just got here.

"Yeah. See you later." I smirked.

She smiled back at me.

_One day Sakura. You'll be mine._

THREE YEARS LATER... Gaara aged sixteen.

_Tonight's the night I tell her. I've finally become Kazekage. All my hard work paid off for this night._

I waited again at our spot. So many memories of us here.

"Hello Kazekage-sama." Sakura giggled.

She appered infront of me.

"Sakura." I sighed.

I gazed down at her. I was a good two feet taller than her.

I hugged her to me. Her inhumanly cold skin didn't bother me anymore.

"You changed." She chuckled.

I smiled.

"You're still you." I said.

"Yeah." She said. "Congrats. I knew you could become the Kazekage." She said.

"Not without you. You helped me beleive. And I think that what made me fall for y-" I stopped.

"G-Gaara?" She asked as she pulled away slightly.

"Sakura. I've been in love with you from the day I met you. You were the first person to beleive in me. To give me a chance." I whispered.

Sakura turned away.

"I'm sorry. But, we can never be together Gaara." She said.

I grasped her shoulders.

"But why Sakura?" I growled.

"I'm immortal. You are human. We can never be. I would if I could Gaara. Honest and true. But we cannot." She said.

"We can. I love you and you love me. That's all there is to it." I said as I hugged her to me once again.

"No. We can't Gaara. You will grow old and then die. And I will be alone for the rest of eternity. There are ways for me to return to human form. But that is still something I have to study." She said.

"Please. Just for tonight. Forget that we are different. Forget that we have to part ways soon. Just be with me tonight." I whispered.

I cupped her face in my hands. Staring into those emerald orbs that I have come to love so much.

I kissed her cold but soft lips. Savouring her sweet taste.

She kissed me back.

We sank to our knees on the sand and I layed her down underneath me.

I pulled off our clothes and gentley kissed her torso. Then I positioned myself at her entrance.

There was no need for words. There was just _need_.

I thrust inside of her as she called out my name. Her hands burried into my hair.

"Gaara!" She called.

She was so tight.

I thrust again, deeper. Every thrust was deeper than the previous.

I groaned as her nails scraped my back.

We spent the night making love out in the sandy desert.

After our love making we layed down on the ground staring back at eachother.

She looked away but I brought my hand to her face and made her look a me again.

"Sakura. Please." I whispered.

"I love you Gaara." She whispered and stroked my hand.

I sighed in contempt.

"Wait for me. On this spot, one year from now. Things will be different. I promise." She said.

I sighed.

"Alright." I said.

We got up and dressed ourselves. I pulled her close and kissed her one last time.

"See you later." She said.

ONE YEAR LATER... Gaara aged 17

It was early morning. I couldn't wait for the night to come. I would see her. Sakura.

The love of my life.

After taking care of my Kazekage duties all through the day, it was finally night time.

I went out to our meeting place. I waited. And waited. And waited.

I sat down.

_Maybe she's late._

I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a light sleep. **(AN: Yes he can sleep since the Shukaku demon was weakened in him)**

When I opened my eyes, the sun was about to come up.

But I saw a couple feet infront of me was Sakura.

_**"I can die. If I go out in the sun. My body will turn to ash if day light touches it." She said.**_

"Sakura!" I yelled in horror as the sun rose.

I stood infront of her, my arms around her as my sand created a sphear shield around us.

My breathing was heavy.

"What are you doing! You could have died!" I yelled as I shook her shoulders.

"Gaara." She whispered as she touched my cheek.

"What would I have done then! Huh! I can't live without you and-" I stopped.

Her hand... It wasn't cold like it always is.

It was warm.

My eyes widened.

My hand slowly raised up to touch her chest to feel her heart beat.

It was strong and it was alive.

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Y... You're really.."

"Yeah."

A stranggled sob escaped my lips and I crushed her to me.

I saw tears flow from her eyes aswell.

"You're alive." I whispered.

"So are you." She giggled.

I let the sand around us slowly drop.

I moved out of the way for her.

"It's been over three hundred years since I've seen the sun." She whispered. "It feels so good." She laughed as more happy tears fell.

She turned to me and hugged me.

"Sakura." I said.

She looked up at me.

I held her close to me.

"Marry me." I said.

It wasn't a question.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

I bent down and kissed her.

And as the sun broke for a new day. Our lives began together.


End file.
